Michael Darling
Michael Darling is the 4 year old son of George and Mary, the younger brother of Wendy and John, the uncle of Jane and Danny, the brother-in-law of Edward and a character in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan. He is the youngest child of the three Darling children and is usually seen carrying a teddy bear with him. He was voiced by the late Tommy Luske in the film and was portrayed by Benjamin Cook and James Immekus in Once Upon A Time. Appearances "Peter Pan" Michael is seen at his home in Bloomsbury in London playing toy sword fighting with his brother John. He and John enjoy listening to their sister Wendy's stories of Peter Pan. That night when their parents George and Mary go out to eat. Peter Pan arrives at the Darling home and takes Michael and his siblings to Neverland. There they are kidnapped by a pirate named Captain Hook and his crew, but are saved by Peter Pan. Michael and his siblings return home as their parents do and go to bed. "Return To Neverland" Michael does not appear in the Peter Pan sequel Return to Neverland, but maybe like his brother he became a young man during the period between the two movies and judging by the setting of the second film, he and possibly John were away taking part in World War II. Michael does appear as a silhouette in the film. "Once Upon A Time" Michael appears in the live-action fantasy drama series. He first appears as a child He first appears in the episode "Second Star To The Right" where his family adopt a young boy named Baelfire. One night, Baelfire tells Wendy to stay away from a shadow outside the window. Wendy refuses to take Baelfire's advice and leaves with the shadow to Neverland. She later returns and says that the shadow wants to take one of her brothers to Neverland forever. The following night, Michael is nearly captured by the shadow. However, Baelfire has the shadow take him instead in order to avoid the Darling children from being separated. Michael reappears in the episode "Dark Hollow" as a young adult where he and John are ordered by Peter Pan (who is portrayed as a villain in this series) to go to Storybrooke to destroy Pandora's Box (which is capable of destroying Pan). The brothers are able to get the box, but are stopped from destroying it by Belle and Ariel. When they reveal that Wendy is being held captive in Neverland by Pan, Belle promises that she will do what is necessary to save Wendy if the box is not destroyed. She also convinces them to go with the plan Mr. Gold (the Storybrooke identity of Rumplestiltskin) (who is Pan's son and Baelfire's father) has to defeat Pan. Both Michael and John reappear in the episode "The New Neverland" where they are reunited with Wendy and a now adult Baelfire (now known as Neal Cassidy). Gallery Peter Pan Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Michael and John are playing with each other, acting like they are fighting against each other peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg|Michael Darling in the original film Michael Darling happy.jpg|Michael Darling Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg|Michael, Wendy and John peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.jpg|Michael Darling, flying with his Teddy Bear Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.jpg|Michael, Wendy, John and the Lost Boys being held hostage by Captain Hook and his pirates Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8401.jpg|"Hurray! Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish..." - Michael and the other kids are happy Return to Never Land Returntoneverland002.jpg|Michael's shadowy cameo in the sequel Television Programs Michael_Darling-Battle_for_the_Book04.png|Michael Darling in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Navigation Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Sidekicks Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Famous Category:Falsely Accused Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sensational Six Heroes